sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Vega
Goes ByAshley NicknamesAsh Pokemon Master Pikachu }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'17 years old Row 3 title ' }'Gemini Row 4 title ' }'Dhamphir Row 5 title ' }'Baby Blue Row 6 title ' }'Blonde Row 7 title ' }'5'4" Row 8 title ' }'115 lbs Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Virgin Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Student Row 16 title ' }'''Slayer Society Miss '''Ashley Anne Vega Ashley Anne is the perfect example of your stereotypical small town girl. She grew up on the outskirts of Salt Lake City, Utah and lived with her family on their farm. Her family included her parents, her twin sister, Alison, her older brother by two years, Aaron, and her younger sister, Aimee. They were all expected to help with the chores on the farm and because of this Ashley doesn't mind getting dirty. Ashley even has a special pair of cowgirl boots made for getting dirty. To add more typical to stereotypical she loves, loves, love country music. So much so that she's learned how to play many well-known songs on her guitar and often times even has a notebook stashed that's full of song lyrics she's written herself. She use to write poetry but they all have seemed to have been transformed into her own original songs. This farmer's daughter may be pretty, pretty shy that is. This made the young blonde not so popular at school which was fine with her. Instead of trying to come out of her shell she stayed hidden. She was good at sticking to the shadows and not making herself noticed unlike her twin and older brother who appeared to be social butterflies. One night her parents forced her to go to a school dance and be social. So Ashley threw on the pretty sapphire blue dress her mother had made for her and let her sister do her make-up. She then left for what she knew would be a miserable time at the dance. When she walked in though she was surprised because all eyes were on her. This forced her cheeks to darken to a shade of deep pink. She was asked to dance immediately by boys she recognized from school but she quickly shook her head mumbling out politely, “No thank you.” Except one voice became more persistent than the others boys had. She looked up to see where this deep voice was coming from, only to see a boy she had never met before. She wasn't entirely sure what else to do so she reluctantly agreed. When he took her hand she couldn't help but shiver because his hands were ice cold. After sometime of awkward conversation he coaxed her to walk out in the hall with him. She once again hesitantly followed his lead and went into the hall with him. Long story short, he decided to attack her and two random younger girls came to the rescue. These two girls turned out to be a mystic and a slayer. The boy had been a vampire whom thought that Ashley was the doppelganger of a famous vampire singer. The girls explained to a frightened Ashley, that she was probably unaware herself but she was a dhamphir. She may look similar to the singer but she wasn't the doppelganger that the mystics had foreseen. That she had only been found after a long time of searching and that she should have started her training a few years ago. Ashley was then told that she needed to go back home and pack her belongings. She was to tell her parents she had been excepted to a private school in Las Vegas, Nevada with a full scholarship. If she didn't leave with them within the next week she would be putting her family in jeopardy. That more evil beings would come looking for not only her but her twin sister by accident. Ashley did as she was told and now is attending Slayer School with her twin sister. Traitsgenuine, sweet, sensitive, respectful, and reserved. Quirksbeing unnaturally shy, she's never been kissed, mumbling part of her vocabulary, and joking can turn her entire day around, }'biting her nails. Row 2 title" ' }'country music, playing guitar, singing, staying up late, dressing up, cowgirl boots, and family. Row 3 title ' }'creepy noises, creepy looking things, gore, yelling, rap music, and not being able to express herself. Row 4 title ' }'losing her family and never finding someone who understands her. Row 5 title ' }'playing guitar and writing music. Row 6 title ' }'''when people are obnoxiously loud, when people don't understand her, and bullies. Ashley's abilities include enhanced agility, endurance, flexibility, senses, strength, and speed. She also has the powers to regenerative healing, have prophetic dreams, and dream jumping. While in the Slayer Society school she is learning combat training and weapons proficiency. Her enhancements are fantastic when it comes to a face to face fight. What Ashley really enjoys learning about is her prophetic dreams and how to dream jump. She loves being able to see what the future may hold. She also loves the idea of jumping into someone's dream and playing a practical joke on them. Though she has began to grasp the concept she hasn't actually gotten a home of these psychic powers. When it comes to her physical training and knowledge, she gets an A+ every time. She takes learning about her abilities very seriously. Of course Ashley's abilities are a huge part of her strengths but what really helps this young slayer-wannabe out is the fact that she has the determination the try and try again even after she's failed. She won't stop until she not only can do it, but until she can do it perfectly. Another thing is that Ashley will take everything seriously and think things out before jumping to action. Her sister has been a fantastic support system as well. Being such an introvert is probably the biggest weakness this blonde has. As determined as she is, she isn't willing to put herself out there or take risks that may make her look like a fool. She fears trying something she hasn't done and being laughed at when she messes up. Also she fears that harm will come to her family and that's the only possible thing that could distract this shy beauty. Ashley likes to believe she's very fashion forward and she does like to try new things but almost every time you'll see this country girl in heeled cowboy boots. She loves plaid shirts, Levi jeans, and sundresses as well. Pretty much anything she feels comfortable she'll wear without a second thought. Ashley doesn't like to wear a lot of make-up and prefers to be practical in sweats during training. Her goal is to learn while being in class, not to look cute. The '''Relationships Family: Aaron Vega (brother), Alison Vega (twin), and Aimee Vega (sister). Best Friends: Photos of Ashley in Action 600full-ashley-benson.jpg AshBenzo-ashley-benson-26663920-1024-768.jpg content_Ashley-Benson.jpg ashley-benson-11.jpg ashley-benson-25.jpg Ashley-Benson-ashley-benson-24185706-481-638.png Ashley+Benson+PNG.png ashley-benson-picture-808745845.jpg 3079416073_1_13_49asdlb0.jpg Photos of Ashley and Others tumblr_m9loh6Uiax1r70p2ko1_500.jpg|'Alison Vega' tumblr_lko7qvlEKV1qfb17zo1_500.jpg|'Bekah' Lucy-Hale-Ashley-Benson-lucy-hale-and-ashley-benson-18164030-640-479.jpg|'Bekah' ashley-benson-lucy-hale-pretty-little-liars-separate-with-comma-Favim_com-201476.jpg|'Bekah' ashley-benson-lucy-hale-5.jpg|'Bekah' tumblr_matvh16qbH1r70p2ko1_r1_500 (1).jpg|'Brittany Fox' tumblr_mlgp8hKn6Q1rc2j5uo1_400.png|'Justin Comeau' tumblr_mlq4vgYFUN1rc2j5uo1_500.png|'Justin Comeau' large.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans'